Velvet
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Hidup itu seperti sepotong Red Velvet Cake. Secantik dan seenak apapun luarnya, kau takkan pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya –bisa kesuksesan fana, persaingan tak sehat, dan kejeniusan di jalan yang salah. A Valentine present for my beloved niichan. Warning inside. Canon. R&R?


**Velvet**

Yakitate! Japan © Takashi Hasiguchi

Red Velvet Cake Recipe © Google

(yandere!Kazuma, drama/tragedy, M, canon)

_-Review me. Favorite me. Criticize me. Flame me. That's what fanfics are made for. And I do not take any advantage for making them-_

.

.

.

Senyum itu terkembang. Belum usai embun mengering dalam teriknya fajar pagi, namun ratusan manusia sudah berderet rapi di depan terali, menunggu untuk menjejali bangunan yang ada di dalam dan membeli roti yang mereka inginkan. Ya, sejak Kazuma Azuma pindah ke Pantasia pusat, otomatis semua pelanggan dan pengunjung yang ikut-ikutan latah turut mengantri di tempat yang sama, menjajal kenikmatan yang selalu disembah-sembah oleh para kritikus Jepang, bahkan dunia. Apa? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Di belahan dunia mana yang selama ini kautinggali?

"Ayo buka pintunya, Pak, saya ingin membeli roti buatan Azuma-san untuk oleh-oleh keluarga di Kansai." Tak hanya ibu-ibu paruh baya yang mencoba untuk memelas setelah perjuangannya datang dari tempat yang jauh, namun semua pengunjung juga. Rata-rata mereka semua sudah gelisah, sesekali melirik jam tangan –bagi yang punya. Kurang lima menit dan dua belas detik lagi, ulang mereka dalam batin. Mungkin kau masih menganggap ini berlebihan, mengantri di toko roti sejak pagi-pagi buta. Namun, jika kau sudah merasakan mahakarya seorang Kazuma Azuma, tanpa ragu kau akan menjilat ludah sendiri. Bahkan kau bisa bilang, roti tawar yang biasa dikonsumsi orang di seluruh dunia rasanya kalah jauh jika dibuat langsung oleh tangan Matahari itu, apalagi dalam keadaan hangat. Kombinasi telur, tepung terigu dan beberapa bahan lain yang sebetulnya sederhana, namun memiliki citarasa yang dahsyat dan mampu menimbulkan reaksi bagi beberapa orang, termasuk para juri lomba memasak internasional yang eksentrik namun jenius tak terkira. Semua jari telunjuk mereka mengarah pada satu orang untuk pemenang pertama: Kazuma Azuma. Dunia terperangah, dan media pun tak luput memberitakannya. Tak hanya sekali-dua kali Kazuma ditawari sebagai _celebrity baker_, namun pemuda berambut coklat itu selalu menjawab dengan senyum khasnya. Satu-satunya cinta dan tujuan hidupnya hanya menciptakan roti terbaru untuk menyenangkan semua orang.

Ya, senyum itu kembali terkembang dari balik jendela dapur Pantasia Pusat.

* * *

"Di-di mana aku?"

Seorang gadis muda mencoba membuka mata lebar-lebar, mencari secercah cahaya untuk mengetahui tempatnya berada. Sakit yang dirasa di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya setiap kali ia bergerak menandakan bahwa ia telah diikat dan tidak bisa kemana-mana. Tidak ada memori yang bisa menjadi panduan, kecuali saat malam ia berjalan pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Lalu semuanya gelap. Di tengah-tengah usahanya untuk melarikan diri, diam-diam gadis itu menyesal telah pulang sendirian setelah malam begitu larut. Mungkin, jika ia bisa bekerja kembali, ia akan mencari teman seperjalanan untuk pulang bersama.

Sebelum itu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

_Tap._

Suara langkah kaki mendekat, ia bisa mendengar begitu jelas. Meskipun tak ada petunjuk arah, namun ia dapat mengira-ngira darimana asal suara tersebut. Doa-doa yang biasa dihapal mengalir dari bibirnya dengan tersendat-sendat, karena presentase pemilik langkah kaki ini akan menyelamatkan nyawanya hanya lima puluh persen. Sisanya...

_Krieeet._

* * *

"Kazuma! Buat lagi Japan no. 56!" seru kasir yang terdengar kelelahan, namun bersemangat luarbiasa. Baik di dalam maupun di luar toko roti Pantasia Pusat, kau akan menemukan pemandangan yang sama. Sibuk dan ramai seperti diskon akhir bulan. Roti-roti disusun di etalase dengan dekorasi yang khas, namun teknologi tinggi terselip dibaliknya sehingga roti tersebut selalu dalam keadaan segar sampai petang menjelang. Sebaliknya, untuk _cakes_ dan kue-kue yang butuh temperatur rendah untuk tetap enak, diletakkan di rak transparan agar dapat dilihat oleh semua orang. Harum roti yang masih hangat menjadi penghibur bagi pembeli yang kelelahan mengantri, menjadi semangat baru untuk segera menyantapnya begitu apa yang mereka beli telah selesai dibayar di meja kasir. Tempat duduk yang ditata seperti kafe itulah yang menjadi tempat 'eksekusi' roti tersebut, meskipun lebih banyak yang langsung pulang atau kembali melanjutkan aktivitas di sekolah maupun kantor. Maklum, sekarang bukan tanggal merah. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan orang Jepang untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang dipunya untuk bekerja keras.

"Baik!"

Suara Kazuma yang bagaikan pemulih energi bagi baker lain memenuhi ruangan, lalu kembali bekerja dengan riang. Hampir semua roti ciptaannya yang selalu habis duluan, dan itulah sebabnya Kazuma harus bekerja berkali-kali lebih keras dari teman-teman yang lain. Meskipun semua roti yang dipajang di depan memiliki label Japan di bawahnya, namun tak semua berasal dari tangan Kazuma sendiri. Beberapa hanya dibuat berdasarkan resep yang dimodifikasi khusus, terutama roti-roti standar seperti roti melon dan yang menggunakan isi selai. Kazuma hanya membuat roti yang benar-benar 'baru', sedang sisanya ditangani oleh baker lain. Karena diawasi oleh Kazuma sendiri, maka rasa yang timbul takkan jauh berbeda, apalagi sekarang Pantasia memiliki peraturan baru agar setiap baker setidaknya memiliki sarung tangan Matahari, syukur-syukur kalau punya Tangan Matahari juga seperti Kanmuri. Lagi-lagi terdengar berlebihan, namun manajer Pantasia Pusat yang sekarang tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan hanya mengandalkan kemampuan memasak semata ditengah-tengah popularitas Pantasia.

_Tuk._

"Apa yang sedang ada di dalam kepalamu, bodoh? Rotimu seharusnya sudah masuk panggangan sekarang," sindir pemuda setengah botak dengan penggiling roti di tangan kanan, mengacuhkan Kazuma yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tapi jangan pakai penggilingan, dong! Aduuh... nanti kalau aku sakit kepala dan tidak bisa bekerja lagi, bagaimana?" balas Kazuma sambil meringis. Benjol di kepalanya memang masih terasa, namun pemuda berbandana itu hanya mendramatisasi suasana saja. Karena Kazuma sekarang ini dapat dianggap sebagai aset penting Pantasia, bahkan ikon dari toko roti itu sendiri, jadi betapa susahnya jika baker jenius itu berhalangan kerja.

"Hmm... mungkin aku akan mengambil alih semua tugasmu dan mengganti semua nama roti Japan yang ada di depan dengan Kawachi. Coba bayangkan jika semua baker berkata begini, 'ayo buat Kawachi no. 23! Kawachi no. 17 habis! Kawachi no. 40 sangat enak!'" terang Kawachi dengan cengiran lebar, membayangkan roti buatannya menjadi sefenomenal sahabatnya. Kazuma mendengus.

"Baiklah, 'Kawachi no. 69', kau akan mendiami etalase depan dalam kurun waktu... uhm... kira-kira dua puluh tahun lagi. Sekian." Kazuma merentangkan sepuluh jarinya untuk pura-pura berhitung, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari amukan Kawachi. Tidak hanya Kawachi yang terkenal ambisius saja yang iri dengan kesuksesan Kazuma, namun baker-baker lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Meskipun kesejahteraan mereka otomatis naik dengan meroketnya keuntungan Pantasia, namun Pantasia seakan-akan menjadi toko pribadi Kazuma saja. Bukan sekali-dua kali pengunjung salah mengira kalau Kazuma-lah yang mendirikan Pantasia, karena Azusagawa sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam baka.

Saat sepasang mata coklat itu bertemu dengan kesibukan di etalase luar, kedua sudut bibir Kazuma tertarik ke atas.

* * *

"A-apa yang kaulakukan? Dimana aku? Keluarkan aku dari sini!" jerit gadis berambut coklat muda itu saat pemilik langkah kaki tadi semakin mendekat. Cahaya lampu yang membelakanginya membuat gadis itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun perawakannya yang sedang dan tanpa lekukan menandakan seseorang yang ada di depannya adalah pria.

Pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa, membuat gadis itu semakin geram. Dengan gerakan membabi buta, ia menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang terikat, berharap pemuda tersebut akan merespon. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pantulan cahaya membuatnya berhenti melakukan gerakan abstrak. Kilatan benda tajam yang berada di genggaman pemuda itulah yang menjadi jawaban. Pisau? Kapak? Pedang?

Saat itulah, tatapan gadis berambut coklat bertemu dengan bola mata sang pemuda. Meskipun secara logika tidak mungkin, namun gadis itu bersumpah kalau ada sepasang kilatan merah menyeramkan berbentuk lingkaran di hadapannya. Tanpa diminta, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Salah bertindak sedikit saja, semakin kecil kemungkinan ia bisa pulang dengan selamat.

"Selamat malam."

Tanpa disangka, suara yang keluar dari pemuda yang dikira tersangka utama sangat datar, bahkan menyapanya seakan-akan mereka berdua adalah rekan kerja. Karena jam sudah tak melingkar lagi di lengan dan sinar matahari yang biasanya menjadi acuan juga tak terlihat, gadis berambut coklat itupun bingung ingin membalas. Berdusta atau tidak, ia tetap mengambil sikap waspada. Mencari tahu ciri-ciri lain yang dapat ditangkap oleh indranya.

Wangi ini... kue?

"Mencium sesuatu, Nona?" tegur pemuda itu dengan nada yang sama, bahkan cenderung meremehkan di akhir kalimat. "Seharusnya saya tidak terkejut lagi dengan insting Anda yang luarbiasa."

Gadis berambut coklat itu lagi-lagi terkejut. Belum sempat ia mencerna misteri wangi kue yang melekat di pakaian sang pemuda, sekarang ia berkata seolah-olah mereka berdua pernah saling kenal. Namun gadis itu tetap membiarkan sang pemuda mengambil alih pembicaraan, menyerap informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dan menenangkan debaran di dada.

"Seperti yang sudah Anda duga, saya sedang membuat penemuan baru. Namun berkali-kali saya gagal. Anda tahu kenapa? Karena saya belum menemukan bahan yang tepat."

Jeda sedetik. Tanpa aba-aba, sebuah jari yang hangat mendarat di dagunya, membuat gadis itu semakin gemetar. Dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa senti ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kilat merah yang semula dikira ilusi semata. Di otak gadis berambut coklat yang mengedepankan logika, mata merah hanya dimiliki oleh makhluk-makhluk tak kasatmata dan hanya bersemayam di buku cerita.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku jika Anda bersedia menjadi yang pertama... untuk menjadi 'bahan utama'nya." Kata-kata itu jelas terlontar dari sela-sela seringai sang pemuda, meskipun gadis itu takkan bisa melihatnya. Dalam ketakutan yang memuncak, benda tajam yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh pemuda tersebut namun tidak menjadi perhatian utama mendadak menancap di lehernya.

Setan.

Pemuda ini setan.

Sakit dan perih di organ vitalnya membuat mulut sang gadis ternganga lebar, namun untuk sekadar merangkai kata saja ia tak bisa. Sepasang mata merah yang tadi dilihatnya semakin tak jelas dan berbayang, pertanda gadis berambut coklat itu sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Mungkin pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu membuat ia percaya kalau makhluk halus itu ada untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia memejamkan mata dalam keabadian...

* * *

"Hmm? Tidak biasanya kau berada di sini tengah malam, Kazuma," sapa Kanmuri dengan suara yang jelas, tak seperti orang-orang yang hanya bangun untuk menuntaskan hasrat di toilet atau mengambil sesuatu untuk membilas dahaga. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh sekilas, dan mendapati rekan kerjanya dalam balutan kaus lengan pendek dan jas putih kesayangannya. Tak perlu bertanya lebih jauh, Kazuma tahu kalau Kanmuri lebih sering menghabiskan malam di laboratorium untuk mengerjakan penelitian, jadi ia hapal betul siapa saja orang yang berkeliaran di asrama ini beserta kebiasaan mereka.

Dengan kata lain, Kazuma yang biasanya takkan bergerak seinci pun dari ranjang hingga alarmnya meledak namun sekarang mengacak-acak dapur asrama di tengah malam adalah hal yang diluar kebiasaan.

"Hehe, aku sedang membuat cake baru. Masih ingat kesuksesan kita mempopulerkan Rainbow Cake beberapa waktu yang lalu? Sekarang kue warna-warni itu dengan mudah ditemukan di berbagai sudut kota, bahkan toko roti kecil juga menyediakannya. Sudah waktunya aku membuat sesuatu yang baru, yang hanya dapat ditemukan di Pantasia."

Kanmuri berdecak kagum. "Wow, Rainbow Cake sendiri saja sudah sangat bagus, unik dan kreatif, apalagi yang lebih dari itu?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Rencananya aku ingin membuat _cake_ yang punya satu warna saja, jadi semacam kebalikan dari Rainbow Cake itu. Habis kadang-kadang aku tidak tega melihat Rainbow Cake yang dijual di toko roti selain Pantasia, apalagi yang tidak memiliki standar kesehatan dan kebersihan seketat kita, menggunakan pewarna bukan makanan. Terlalu mencolok dan norak sekali. Tentu saja, berbahaya bagi kesehatan."

"Betul sekali!" seru Kanmuri. "Aku juga gerah melihat banyak toko roti dengan bangganya memajang sampah seperti itu di etalase mereka. Entah mengapa, pengunjung juga tetap mau memakannya, terutama anak-anak dan wanita yang suka dengan warna-warna cerah." Pemuda berambut merah jambu itu menghela napas, ilmuwan gizi sepertinya sudah hapal diluar kepala bahaya yang dapat timbul apabila pewarna itu dikonsumsi manusia. "Mungkin aku bisa menambahkan ini dalam daftar penelitianku. Sebaiknya jangan bekerja terlalu larut, Kazuma, besok akan menjadi hari yang berat. Kuroyan tidak akan mengizinkanmu merebahkan kepala barang sedetik saja."

Kazuma hanya nyengir sekenanya. "Setiap hari adalah hari-hari yang berat, tidak hanya besok saja. Apa aku harus sekolah di Harvard dan menjadi 'adik kelas kesayangan' Om Tua itu agar aku mendapat izin spesial untuk tidur siang?"

"Kurang satu syarat lagi: bekerja dibawah tekanan Nenek Sihir Azusagawa hingga laboratoriummu lebur dengan tanah!" balas Kanmuri sambil tertawa, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur. "Selamat malam, Kazuma."

"Malam."

* * *

**Resep Red Velvet Cake **

Bahan A :

385 gr terigu protein sedang (all purpose)

55 gr cokelat bubuk

1 1/2 sdt garam

50 gr susu bubuk full cream

Bahan B :

490 cc minyak goreng

450 gr gula pasir

3 butir telur

1 1/2 sdt vanili bubuk

pewarna merah secukupnya (optional)

Bahan C :

100 cc juice bit yang dibuat dari 2 buah bit (kurang lebih 300 gr)

200 cc air

Bahan D (Buttermilk):

295 cc, susu UHT plain

2 sdm air jeruk nipis

Bahan E :

2 sdt soda kue

2 1/2 sdt air jeruk nipis

Bahan Frosting Cheese Cream:

250 gr cream cheese

100 gr unsalted butter

200 gr gula halus

473 cc fresh cream

50 gr susu bubuk

Cara Membuat Cake :

1. Blender potongan bit dengan air (bahan C) lalu masak dengan api kecil hingga air susut setengahnya. Saring dan ukur 100 cc. Sisihkan dan biarkan dingin.

2. Campur susu dan air jeruk nipis (bahan D), aduk rata dan sisihkan. Bentuk akhir akan mengental seperti yoghurt. Ini yang namanya "BUTTERMILK".

3. Panaskan oven dan siapkan 3 loyang bundar berdiameter 24 cm tinggi 3 cm, dan olesi dengan margarin atau minyak.

4. Campur semua bahan A lalu ayak.

5. Blender gula dan minyak sampai rata. Pindahkan ke baskom lalu masukkan telur satu per satu (dengan kecepatan rendah), kocok hingga rata (kurang lebih 3 menit). Tambahkan jus bit, pewarna, dan vanili lalu aduk rata.

6. Masukkan campuran terigu kedalam adonan, lalu mix (dengan kecepatan rendah) hingga tercampur rata.

7. Tambahkan buttermilk, aduk rata dengan spatula.

8. Campur bahan E (dibuat dadakan di mangkok kecil, aduk sampai rata) lalu masukkan ke dalam adonan, aduk rata.

9. Tuang adonan ke dalam 3 loyang lalu panggang sampai matang (180 derajat Celcius selama kurang lebih 30 menit).

Cara Membuat Frosting Cheese Cream:

1. Campur cream cheese, butter, susu bubuk, dan gula bubuk lalu kocok hingga lembut. Sisihkan.

2. Dalam wadah terpisah, kocok fresh cream hingga mengembang (jadi whip cream, lalu masukkan campuran cream cheese, mix dengan kecepatan rendah hingga tercampur rata). Penyelesaian : Ambil selembar cake lalu olesi atasnya dengan frosting cheese cream secukupnya lalu tutup dengan selembar cake lagi. Selesaikan sampai cake terakhir.

3. Lalu tutup semua permukaannya dengan sisa frosting cheese cream lalu hias sesuai dengan selera. Simpan di kulkas dan siap dinikmati.

* * *

"Pemirsa, kali ini Jepang dikejutkan oleh gaya hidup baru! Kazuma Azuma, baker andalan Pantasia kini menciptakan _cake_ yang digemari oleh seluruh kalangan! Merah pekat yang menjadi warna dasar, berselimut krim keju beku di setiap lapisan dan ceri sebagai penghias, siapa yang tak tahan dengan pesonanya? Ayo ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Rainbow Cake yang penuh warna, dan katakan halo untuk cake merah yang lebih minimalis namun rasanya fantastis! Red Velvet Cake!"

Setelah kamera puas merekam setiap detil Red Velvet Cake yang perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam mulut sang presenter dengan potongan dadu, kini kamera tersebut diarahkan ke pintu toko Pantasia Pusat yang, seperti biasanya, ramai. Sebelum pengunjung yang lain 'disingkirkan' oleh kru televisi, cameramen sempat menangkap spanduk dan baliho di setiap sudut toko, beserta angka besar-besar dan lambang persen di sebelahnya. Penonton yang sedang berada di rumah mungkin segera maklum dengan kondisi toko roti Pantasia yang biasanya ramai kini mengeluarkan produk baru beserta diskon setengah harga. Itu juga belum termasuk pernik-pernik warna merah dan poster yang dibagi-bagikan sebagai sarana publikasi, meski tanpa perlu melakukan itu berbagai media sudah senang hati untuk meliput.

"Nah, sekarang saya sudah bertemu dengan Kazuma Azuma, baker jenius pelopor Red Velvet Cake yang rasanya dahsyat ini!" Diam sejenak untuk menelan potongan _cake_ terakhir, lalu presenter wanita berambut pirang sepunggung itu menyerahkan mikrofon untuk Kazuma. "Senang berjumpa dengan Anda lagi, Azuma-san. Sebelumnya kami maaf sudah mengganggu pekerjaan Anda, tapi bisakah Anda menceritakan alasan Anda menciptakan Red Velvet Cake ini, bahkan disaat masyarakat masih menggandrungi Rainbow Cake yang baru saja Anda pasarkan beberapa waktu lalu?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok~" jawab Kazuma sambil mempertahankan senyum lebarnya, kebiasaan noraknya setiap berkesempatan untuk tampil di depan kamera dan disaksikan oleh seluruh penduduk. "Sebenarnya saya tidak punya alasan khusus, hanya ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang baru dan berbeda. Mungkin juga beberapa orang jenuh dengan kombinasi tujuh warna yang terlalu mencolok. Jadi saya datang dengan ide untuk membuat cake dengan penampilan yang lebih simpel dan minimalis, namun tetap dapat menarik perhatian dan mengundang selera. Dari situlah saya menggunakan satu warna cerah untuk keseluruhan cake, dalam hal ini merah. Untuk sentuhan akhir sekaligus kombinasi rasa, saya memakai _frosting cream cheese_ di atas dan di tiap-tiap lapisan."

"Hmm... sebuah ide yang sederhana namun menghasilkan karya yang indah sekaligus menggoyang lidah!" puji presenter itu dengan penuh semangat. "Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan warna merah di Red Velvet Cake itu, dan bagaimana bisa warnanya tidak berubah menjadi kecoklatan setelah dipanggang? Apakah Anda menggunakan teknik yang sama seperti saat membuat Rainbow Cake?"

"Betul sekali. Hanya bedanya, Red Velvet Cake tidak membutuhkan banyak pewarna, cukup merah," jawab Kazuma sambil membetulkan kerah seragamnya. Dengan sigap, presenter itu mengambil kembali mikrofon di tangan pemuda tersebut sebagai isyarat wawancara sudah selesai. "Terima kasih karena sudah berkenan untuk menjelaskan secara singkat tentang _cake _fenomenal ini, Azuma-san. Kami akan terus menunggu penemuan Anda berikutnya, jadi tetap semangat untuk berkarya!"

Kamera sekarang hanya terfokus selurunya ke presenter yang sedang menutup acara, tanpa bisa menangkap bayangan Kazuma yang kini sudah kembali ke dapur dengan wajah lelah.

"Capek menjadi bintang, 'Azuma-san'?" sapa Kawachi yang entah darimana datangnya, namun ekspresi mengejeknya sangat kentara. Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya menghela napas sebagai jawaban, membuat Kawachi semakin kesal karena merasa tidak dianggap.

"Hei!"

"Apa?" jawab Kazuma dengan nada malas. Emosi yang menggelegak berakhir dengan mereka berdua di sudut ruangan, punggung bertemu dinding.

"Meskipun kau sekarang sudah menjadi _celebrity baker_, namun bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya meletakkan _cake_ yang baru saja kaubuat beberapa hari yang lalu ke etalase! Kami sudah rela menjadi duplikatmu dan membuat roti yang sama persis seperti ciptaanmu, semata-mata agar Pantasia menjadi lebih sukses, tapi kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan, Kazuma! Kau tidak memberikan resep _cake_-mu yang sekarang, lalu bagaimana bisa kami membuatnya? Apa kau akan langsung memasukkannya ke mesin fotokopi?" sembur Kawachi, meluapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya selama ini.

"Pertama, aku ingin membetulkan beberapa hal. Aku bukan _celebrity baker_, oke? Aku hanya baker biasa yang memiliki lebih banyak kreativitas dan usaha untuk mewujudkanya daripada kau, Kawachi! Dan bukankah apa yang kulakukan sekarang juga sama-sama bertujuan untuk mensejahterakan Pantasia? Lihat, aku kembali membuat tren baru. Aku juga sudah memberikan _cake_ ini ke Kuroyanagi-san untuk dites dan lolos. Khusus _cake_ ini, hanya aku yang bisa dan boleh membuatnya. Jika kau mau membuat dengan caramu sendiri, silakan! Namun kujamin rasanya akan jauh berbeda dengan cake yang sekarang sudah dicerna di lambung pengunjung-pengunjung tadi. Sampai kau belum bisa membuat _cake_ yang sama persis denganku, jangan harap kau bisa meletakkannya di etalase! Kau tahu aku takkan bisa ditipu untuk masalah roti, kan, Kawachi?" balas Azuma sengit, lalu mendorong bahu pemuda setengah botak itu yang telah menghalangi jalannya. Meski beberapa jam ke depan dilalui dengan aktivitas normal, namun ada celah yang sangat besar antara Kazuma dengan baker lain, terutama Kawachi yang kini memilih untuk berpindah tempat di ujung. Sama dengan Kazuma, pemuda berambut coklat itu sibuk berkutat dengan adonan merahnya yang menumpuk, sendirian.

* * *

"Hmph. Membosankan. Tidak menarik," gerutu pemuda itu setelah gadis yang dibunuhnya sudah tak bernyawa. Ditendangnya tubuh yang sudah terkapar di lantai itu jauh-jauh, seakan jijik.

"Kukira dengan instingmu yang bagus dan pengalaman bekerja selama bertahun-tahun membuatmu kenal siapa aku sebenarnya."

Melangkah perlahan, pemuda itu kembali mendekat ke arah mayat. Masih tetap menggunakan telapak kaki, ia membalikkan wajahnya yang masih cantik meskipun sudah ditinggal oleh pemilik aslinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bercak darah hanya berkumpul di sekeliling leher saja, sisanya masih utuh dan rapi. Sedikit pemberontakan dari gadis itu sendiri ditambah tendangan ringan tidak termasuk, kan?

"Cih, ternyata wanita mudah ketakutan dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Padahal banyak orang bilang kalau kau menaruh perasaan padaku. Jika itu benar, mungkin seharusnya kita bisa hidup bahagia sebagai pasangan sempurna, memiliki kesamaan hobi dan profesi. Lalu menjalankan bisnis keluargamu. Punya dua anak, rumah dan mobil."

Setelah mengeluarkan sarung tangan karet dari sakunya, pemuda itu mulai bekerja. Perlahan, ia menarik pispot sehingga cairan merah kental itu masuk ke dalam silinder jarum suntik. Setelah hampir penuh, diteteskannya sedikit ke ujung lidah.

_Slurp._

"Tapi takdirmu jauh lebih baik jika berakhir seperti ini. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan di awal, kau seharusnya merasa bangga menjadi bahan utamaku. Pionir. Pelopor. Kalau kau mau, akan kukirim dokumentasi khusus dari stasiun televisi yang biasa mengiklankanku, atau klipingan koran. Oh, oh, mungkin kau ingin mencicipi penemuanku yang berasal dari tubuhmu sendiri? Rasanya pasti enak. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku pada saat hari aku diterima bekerja di cabang Tokyo Selatan, kalau roti apapun yang kubuat pasti hasilnya menakjubkan? "

"Iya kan, Tsukino Azusagawa?"

Kali ini, pemuda yang sudah diketahui jatidirinya itu memasukkan suntik yang sebenarnya untuk inseminasi hewan ternak ke kantungnya, lalu membopong mantan bosnya keluar ruangan. Dibaringkannya tubuh gadis itu ke meja panjang yang disulap seperti meja operasi, lengkap dengan pisau berbagai ukuran dan peralatan tajam lain.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu hingga kau membiarkanku dan seluruh pegawaimu pindah ke Pantasia Pusat setelah kita bersusah payah untuk memenangkan hak warismu. Konsentrasi belajar untuk masuk perguruan tinggi? _Get real_!" Pemuda berambut coklat itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tak percaya. "Tapi aku tak dendam padamu. Sama sekali. Sebaliknya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang akan memberi kesuksesan di masa depan."

Bando merah jambu yang selama ini setia melekat di dahi sang pemuda, kini berpindah tempat ke pemilik aslinya. Setelah semua poni tersibak, pemuda itu mendaratkan bibirnya di sana.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk tubuh indahmu... dan katakan halo untuk Red Velvet Cake. _Reincarnation will be begun_."

* * *

Jeritan tangis menjadi pembukaan pagi di Pantasia Pusat. Berbondong-bondong manusia menyerbu ruang tengah, semacam aula serbaguna yang biasa digunakan para baker untuk makan bersama dan rapat di waktu-waktu tertentu untuk mencari asal suara. Satu-satunya yang membaca koran dengan tubuh berguncang hebat di sudut, berbeda jauh dengan aura sangar yang biasa dipakainya selama ini. Semakin banyak orang yang datang, semakin ia menutupi wajahnya –tak ingin mempublikasikan emosi yang ia sendiri jarang merasa. Kawachi yang kesal dengan perlakuan Suwabara yang mendadak aneh itu merebut koran yang digunakan hingga ujung-ujungnya kusut (untung tidak sobek), lalu membaca judulnya perlahan,

'**TSUKINO ASUZAGAWA DITEMUKAN DI SUNGAI TONE DALAM KEADAAN TIDAK UTUH LAGI'**

Di bawahnya, seperti keterangan namun tetap tertulis dalam huruf kapital,

'PEMBUNUHAN SERUPA TERJADI TIGA KALI BERTURUT-TURUT DI TEMPAT BERBEDA'

Suasana mendadak dingin, seakan-akan semua gerakan yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut dihentikan oleh mesin pengendali waktu. Bahkan putaran jarum detik yang selalu mendominasi bersama keheningan enggan berdetak keras-keras, seakan turut berduka dengan gadis yang telah menjadi keluarga besar Pantasia sekaligus klan terakhir Asuzagawa yang dipercayakan untuk mengelola cabang Tokyo Selatan. Hilangnya Tsukino dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah dari tempatnya bekerja selama dua hari ini menjadi jawaban, kalau gadis berambut coklat itu takkan pernah kembali pada mereka.

Shigeru menggigit bibirnya, keras. Berusaha untuk tidak meledak disaat seperti ini sangat sulit, apalagi banyak baker sebayanya juga sudah larut dalam tangisan. Beberapa bahkan ada yang tak sadarkan diri, ada juga yang berpelukan satu sama lain. Tak tahan dengan sesak yang menuntut untuk dilepas, pemuda berambut merah jambu itu menyingkir dari euforia belasungkawa dan memilih menenangkan diri di luar. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap ke arah Kazuma dengan rambut coklatnya yang acak-acakan dan langkah yang belum imbang.

"Hoahm... maaf Kanmuri, aku baru saja menyempurnakan _frosting cream cheese_-nya dan tidur tiga jam yang lalu," gumam Kazuma ditengah-tengah kuapannya, lalu meregangkan tubuh sejenak. "Kanmuri?"

"Hei, Kanmuri!"

Hilang sudah rasa kantuk dan lelah yang membebani tubuhnya, berganti menjadi rasa penasaran dan terkejut atas sikap sahabatnya yang tidak seperti biasa. Kanmuri menggeleng, enggan menjelaskan apapun dengan emosi karena hanya akan berakhir dengan gumpalan kata-kata yang tak runtut. Dibiarkannya pemuda berambut coklat itu masuk ke dalam ruang tengah, mencari tahu penyebab suasana kelabu yang cukup menarik perhatian.

"Tsu-Tsukino... dia..." Suwabara tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlalu takut dengan kenyataan. Tangan kekarnya sibuk meremas koran yang nyaris berubah bentuk menjadi gumpalan tak berdaya, hingga Kazuma merebutnya dan membaca dengan jepitan jarinya agar tidak menambah kerusakan yang dialami oleh koran tersebut. Seperti biasa, tangisan Kazuma-lah yang terdengar paling keras dan paling berlebihan dari semua baker yang ada di dalam ruangan, namun sedikit yang memperhatikan karena lebur dalam adukan perasaan yang sama.

"Sebaiknya... hiks!... kita menutup toko...hiks!... untuk satu hari saja...hiks!... lalu pergi ke kediaman Asuzagawa untuk...hiks!... ikut melayat," usul Kazuma, masih belum bisa memisahkan isakan dari kalimatnya. "Aku akan...hiks!... mengambil sake di gudang untuk...hiks!... bersulang bersama."

"Aku ikut," sahut Kawachi dengan suara serak, disusul oleh beberapa baker lain. Perlahan-lahan, jumlah baker yang berkumpul di ruang tengah berkurang, sibuk menyiapkan peralatan dan menutup pintu toko. Tak butuh waktu lama, tikar-tikar telah tergelar untuk alas permukaan, beserta gelas-gelas yang dijajar rapi sesuai jumlah peserta.

"Maaf, kita tidak menemukan sake, tapi _red wine_. Semoga kalian tidak keberatan," kata salah seorang baker yang bertugas untuk mengambil sake bersama Kazuma dengan punggung membungkuk dalam, yang diikuti oleh Kazuma sendiri setelah melihat reaksi dari para baker saat melihat merah yang mendiami gelas dengan tenang, alih-alih bening.

"Untuk Tsukino Asuzagawa, semoga kau dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Namamu akan selalu memiliki tempat tersendiri di dalam hati kita." Suara berat Suwabara memimpin acara sambil mengangkat gelasnya, diikuti oleh yang lain. Setelah beradu di udara, minuman beralkohol sedang itu mengalir lancar di setiap kerongkongan, seakan-akan menjadi obat penenang yang menggelontorkan semua masalah. Sesekali suara cegukan memecah kesunyian, karena tak ada yang enggan keluar dari memori-memori bersama almarhum. Masing-masing takut untuk membayangkan hidup tanpa kehadiran gadis yang kini tersenyum dalam pigura kaca di depan. Satu-satunya peninggalan Tsukino yang dapat dilipatgandakan, dicetak, dan disimpan dalam tempat yang mudah dilihat.

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang."

* * *

Dua puluh kilometer dari rumah duka, gedung yang berlokasi di pinggiran kota itu tampak tak terawat. Dikelilingi oleh tebu yang menjadi komoditas utama penduduk setempat, semakin sedikit yang menyadari kehadirannya. Minimnya penerangan dan sulitnya akses menuju gudang tersebut cukup membuat Kawachi bersyukur karena sudah berhasil sampai ke tempat ini sebelum petang. Langit merah yang terbentang di atas kepala menciptakan siluet hitam di depan sang pemuda setengah botak, petunjuk yang jelas bahwa Kazuma akan melakukan sesuatu disini. Jika Kawachi beruntung, ia akan menemukan petunjuk mengenai resep rahasia Red Velvet Cake –_cake_ yang membuka perang terbuka diantara baker Pantasia dan terlindungi oleh kesuksesan tingkat dewa. Lagipula, sangat aneh bagi pemuda berambut coklat itu yang biasanya masih pulang dalam wajah muram, lalu mengurung diri berjam-jam di dapur, kini membelokkan arahnya menuju tempat terpencil dengan raut tenang.

Dua puluh menit menuju petang.

Kawachi berusaha bergerak secara efisien, namun menghasilkan suara yang minimum saat menguntit rekan kerjanya. Setelah terdengar saklar lampu dinyalakan, bola mata pemuda setengah botak itu baru berhasil melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam tanpa perlu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Dari balik pintu yang setengah terbuka, Kazuma baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan lain, yang tentu saja membuat Kawachi kecewa. Mau tak mau, pemuda setengah botak itu harus masuk ke dalam, meski alarm di otaknya berdentang keras-keras. Menepis semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ada dua pemuda di dalam gedung tak berpenghuni dan jauh dari keramaian, apalagi pusat bantuan.

"Dapur?"

Tanpa sadar, kata itu sudah meluncur cepat dari bibirnya begitu sebuah pemandangan familiar tersaji di hadapannya. Meja panjang yang mengelilingi separuh ruangan penuh dengan adonan-adonan kue di segala tempat –mangkuk, cetakan, loyang, sisanya terciprat ke segala arah. Berbagai macam gradasi merah menjadi warna utama adonan tersebut, dan semakin banyak saat Kawachi memandang ke sisi kanan ruangan. Lemari dan meja yang penuh dengan botol-botol kaca hanya dapat dilihat di laboratorium milik Kanmuri, sebuah kombinasi yang berseberangan namun berguna bagi umat banyak. Seribu macam pertanyaan timbul di kepalanya, namun hanya satu yang menonjol. Ada bau yang seharusnya tak ditemui di dapur manapun di dunia ini.

Kawachi mendekat ke meja dapur, tangannya tergerak untuk meraih salah satu mangkuk yang terdekat untuk memastikan hidungnya tak salah.

_Klek._

Belum sampai mangkuk itu dalam lindungan Kawachi, suara yang memecah keheningan membuat tubuhnya berhenti otomatis. Tak salah lagi, suara itu berasal dari pintu yang baru saja ia masuki, dan satu-satunya ventilasi hanya kisi-kisi memanjang dalam ukuran mini. Dengan kata lain, ada yang tahu keberadaan dirinya dan berusaha menghentikan perbuatannya. Dalam kepanikan tingkat tinggi, satu-satunya bayangan yang terlintas begitu memikirkan siapa pelakunya hanya satu.

"Selamat malam."

Bagaikan melompat dari imajinasi menuju alam nyata, Kazuma sudah berada di ruangan yang sama, hanya dengan pakaian berbeda. Sepintas, Kawachi tak mengenali pemuda berambut coklat yang ada di hadapannya jika Kazuma tak bersuara. Ia lebih cocok berada di ruang operasi dengan penampilannya yang demikian; jarum suntik di tangan kanan, jas putih dengan noda darah dimana-mana, serta masker hijau yang dikalungkan di leher.

"Apa... yang..."

Mendadak semua pertanyaan yang ingin disampaikan Kawachi dengan gaya melabrak seperti biasanya lenyap begitu saja. Aura gelap yang terpancar dari senyum dingin itu belum pernah dirasakan Kawachi sebelumnya, seakan-akan pemuda berjas putih ini bukan sahabat karib sekaligus rivalnya.

"Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya kau berkunjung kemari, meskipun itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau kedatanganmu ke dapur ini adalah yang kedua setelah Tsukino," terang Kazuma mendekat, bahkan pemilihan kata-katanya jauh lebih baku dan sopan layaknya pelayan restoran mahal. Kawachi semakin bergidik ketika nama Tsukino ikut-ikutan terlibat, tak ingin membuat spekulasi macam-macam.

"Saat itu dia berkata kalau keberadaannya disini adalah kehormatan yang paling besar, karena Tsukino Asuzagawa adalah manusia pertama yang langsung kutunjuk untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam sebuah proyek raksasa. Riset. Penemuan. Istilah apapun yang kau suka. Ia sangat mendukung visi dan misiku, karena berhubungan erat dengan umat manusia yang tinggal di bumi ini. Tapi, ia sempat ragu dengan kesuksesan yang akan kami harapkan akan terjadi dalam waktu singkat."

Sejauh ini, kata-kata Kazuma begitu sulit untuk diterka maksud aslinya. Sesuai dengan rencana awal, pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali meneruskan ceritanya dengan sedikit berputar-putar dan rekayasa di setiap frasa.

"Ternyata, Tsukino salah. Aku berhasil meraih apa yang kuinginkan dengan waktu yang sudah kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kami tidak membuatnya menjadi tantangan, sehingga tidak ada yang menang dan tidak ada yang kalah. Ia telah mendapat apa yang telah diinginkannya sejak lama," jelas Kazuma, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat demi membentuk sebuah senyum lebar. Sayang, apa yang terlihat di mata Kawachi lebih mirip seringai mengerikan dibandingkan keceriaan yang empunya maksudkan. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih salah satu _cake_ yang ada di meja dapur; meskipun berantakan dan terkesan gagal, namun _cake_ itulah yang memiliki bentuk yang hampir mirip dengan apa yang selama ini dikonsumsi banyak orang dan menjadi favorit kaum muda zaman sekarang.

"Kecantikan sepanjang masa."

Kawachi masih menatap _cake_ yang ditunjukkan Kazuma dengan hampa, memikirkan arti kecantikan yang dimaksud rekan kerjanya secara harfiah. Tanpa sadar Kazuma menepuk kepalanya, menertawakan proses kerja otak Kawachi yang dinilainya sangat lamban.

"Kau masih tidak tahu apa yang kumaksud?" tanya Kazuma disela-sela tawanya, membalas intonasi penghinaan yang biasa dilempar Kawachi untuknya. Sayang, pemuda setengah botak itu terlalu acuh untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Fokusnya hanya untuk memecahkan misteri antara Tsukino dengan Red Velvet Cake yang dimaksud Kazuma.

"Siapa wanita yang tidak mendamba keelokan rupa? Julius Caesar meminang Cleopatra, jutaan ibu-ibu paruh baya mengantre di ruang operasi plastik, merk-merk khusus wanita sama larisnya dengan sewa payung di musim hujan. Namun semua itu percuma jika waktu terus berjalan, kecantikan itu akan memudar hingga habis tak tersisa. Lalu menuju pemakaman dengan keriput dan selulit dimana-mana. Jika Tsukino dapat hidup muda selamanya, keluhan-keluhan yang biasa terjadi pada wanita menjelang senja takkan pernah hinggap."

"Jadi, aku sengaja untuk mengatur jadwal kematian Tsukino untuk datang lebih cepat, lalu kubangkitkan lagi dengan bakat dan kemampuanku yang kupunya. Secara ringkas, proses ini dinamakan reinkarnasi."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" potong Kawachi, pertama kalinya menyela kata-kata Kazuma sekaligus lenyapnya ketakutan untuk sementara. "Reinkarnasi? Apa kau bermaksud untuk menjadi Tuhan? Lagipula, kau sama saja mengatakan kalau kau adalah pembunuhnya!"

"Memang," jelas Kazuma dengan melebihkan kadar kesabaran. "Tapi, buktinya, aku berhasil. Sudah banyak orang-orang yang mengaku kalau Tsukino yang sekarang jauh lebih cantik dengan warna merah dan _frosting cream cheese_ di setiap lapisannya. Ia juga lebih berguna bagi masyarakat luas, menghilangkan lapar dan hasrat akan kudapan lezat."

Sebagai tambahan, tangan kanan pemuda berambut coklat itu terangkat, membiarkan cahaya bohlam di langit-langit ruangan memantulkan kilau yang berasal dari benda yang dimaksud. Cairan merah yang serupa dengan apa yang ada di ruangan ini mengisi separuh pipanya. Otak Kawachi yang terkenal lamban itu mendadak berdesing layaknya roda, memproses informasi yang diterima menuju satu kesimpulan.

"Ini tidak sekejam yang kaupikirkan, " Kazuma kembali mengumbar tawanya yang datar sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, memecah keheningan dengan nada yang mengerikan. "Lagipula, bukankah selama ini kau sangat penasaran dengan resep rahasia Red Velvet Cake?"

* * *

**Epilog**

"Tumben Kazuma dan Kawachi tidak kelihatan sampai malam seperti ini," gumam Ken Matsushiro, mantan baker yang terkenal dengan roti Prancis-nya sekaligus menjadi mentor bagi baker-baker muda. Memandang jendela yang menghadap jalan raya, asap yang mengandung karbon dioksida kembali menguar.

"Bukankah tadi siang mereka ikut ke kediaman Asuzagawa dan kantor polisi bersama kita?" sahut Kanmuri tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer. Sejak kepergian Tsukino, pemuda berambut merah jambu itu dipercayakan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, hanya karena nama kampus yang menjadi tempatnya memperoleh gelar sarjana. Singkat kata, merepotkan.

Matsushiro menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, hingga Kanmuri dapat melihat apa yang tercermin dari sepasang mata seniornya. Meskipun sekilas, namun cemas dan khawatir itu terbaca dengan jelas.

"Sudah seperempat abad aku menjadi bagian dari gedung ini, dan aku tahu persis kalau Pantasia tak pernah kehabisan stok minuman beralkohol, apalagi sake," ujar Matsushiro sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran, lalu memutar kursinya hingga ia dapat meluruskan kedua kaki di atas meja. Meskipun pandangannya terarah pada langit-langit ruangan, namun pikiran dan fokusnya tengah berkelana ke tujuan yang berbeda.

"Sebaliknya, kita justru disuguhi _red wine_ yang jelas-jelas lebih mahal dan langka."

Kanmuri dapat menangkap maksud dan arah pembicaraan ini. Ditinggalkan semua pekerjaannya dan memilih untuk mendengar setiap informasi yang akan disampaikan oleh pria dengan dandanan ala retro yang nyetrik itu.

"Kau juga mengetahuinya, kan, Kanmuri?"

"Bau." Kanmuri memejamkan mata, mengingat kejadian yang sepintas dianggap masyarakat awam sebagai kegiatan bersulang biasa. "Kekentalan. Rasa. Warna. Meskipun aku tak seahli dirimu dalam hal minuman beralkohol dan pengalamanku di dunia ini juga sangat minim, tapi aku tak pernah merasakan _red wine_ seperti ini."

"Betul sekali. Mau mengecek gudang bersama-sama? Akan kuberikan sedikit dari koleksiku yang ada disana," canda Matsushiro seperti biasa, karena ilmuwan lulusan Harvard University itu tahu kalau seniornya bukanlah tipe orang yang dermawan. Tapi tak urung pula ia mengangguk.

"Mungkin kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya mereka berdua."

"Mungkin saja." Matsushiro mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu bangkit lebih dulu untuk menepuk-nepuk pakaian yang sedikit kusut. "Setidaknya, _wine_ yang kita minum tadi itu bukan racun. Ayo, Kanmuri."

Pemuda berambut merah jambu itu baru berdiri dan mengikuti Matsushiro setelah melihat foto yang ada di meja kerja. Tsukino masih tersenyum di sana, seakan baru tadi pagi ia menyapa Kanmuri dengan keceriaannya.

Pintu ruang manajer ditutup.

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]

Percaya atau tidak, ide awal fanfic ini sebenarnya hanya kumpulan drabble biasa, karena saya lebih suka merangkai kata-kata dalam panjang seminimal mungkin untuk menghemat waktu dan tenaga. Beberapa hari kemudian, baru saya berkesempatan untuk mengetiknya di laptop berdasarkan draft yang saya punya. Kebetulan saat itu malam Jumat, sehingga waktu yang saya butuhkan seharusnya lebih dari cukup untuk sekadar mengetik dan mempublikasikannya. Apalagi saya juga sudah measang status bahwa saya sedang mengerjakan fanfic untuk hari Valentine dengan genre horror dan gore, alih-alih cinta dan romansa. Berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan,empat jam berlalu dan saya belum sampai ke konflik utama, padahal jumlah kata-katanya sudah mencapai 1,5k, panjang yang pas untuk sebuah drabble. Besoknya, saya kembali mengetik tanpa mengalihkan perhatian ke hal-hal lain seperti sosmed, nonton anime dan sebagainya. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, empat jam juga belum cukup untuk sampai ke antiklimaks. Selain capek dan kehilangan waktu liburan, saya merasa bersalah tidak menggunakan waktu luang untuk belajar, meskipun orangtua membebaskan saya dari kewajiban tersebut setiap akhir pekan. Akhirnya, fanfic ini selesai saat malam Senin, itupun juga memakan waktu tiga jam karena saya harus menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah untuk besok. Ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran, saya sempatkan untuk mem-proofreadnya karena apa yang saya simpan masih sangat mentah. Lagi-lagi saya dibuat terkejut dengan fakta bahwa fanfic ini memecahkan rekor pribadi saya sebagai oneshot terpanjang dengan total kata 5,6k dan belum termasuk BS. Selain itu, saya juga lebih teliti dalam deskripsi dan tidak mengandalkan diksi semata. Mungkin juga ini adalah upaya dari balas dendam dari imajinasi saya setelah sekian lama terkungkung dalam ilmu-ilmu eksak. Bahkan BS yang saya salin dari HP saja masih menggunakan bahasa baku, tidak seperti dulu yang lebih mirip jurnal harian karena menyesuaikan dengan judul.

Saya sangat bersyukur jika ada yang mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak komentar untuk fanfic ini, karena, seperti alasan saya di fanfic Tres, Velvet mungkin juga menjadi fanfic terakhir yang saya buat sebelum saya menuntaskan ujian nasional dan tes masuk PTN. Bagi yang tidak kenal atau lupa dengan fandomnya, saya berusaha untuk menjabarkan informasi yan g diperlukan dalam fanfic ini, jadi saya harap orang awam mampu menangkap maksud dari fanfic saya. Satu lagi, apa boleh saya meletakkan resep di tengah cerita? Karena memang alur ceritanya dibuat demikian. Jika melanggar guidelines, saya akan memindahkannya ke kamus mini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca BS sampai selesai, dan saya minta maaf apabila ada kesalahan. Kotak komentar di bawah ini menerima kritik Anda dengan terbuka, 24/7. Kalau berkenan, saya juga mohon doa dan dukungan agar saya dapat melalui masa-masa terberat dalam hidup saya dengan selamat. Saya cinta kalian semua, terutama niichan yang menerima hasil dedikasi saya meskipun mungkin tidak kenal dengan fandomnya. Selamat Valentine! (meski terlambat)


End file.
